


All in Good Fun

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Shipping, hypothetical Kid/Hakuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Aoko started thinking Kid might be gay, she couldn't stop thinking about it. If that wasn't enough, at some point those thoughts started including Hakuba and Kid started having Kaito's face. Thankfully, Akako is someone Aoko can talk to these things about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> De anon from the DC_Yaoi kinkmeme. Prompt:She was never a big fan of yaoi, but after a memorable heist (chapter 17 with Kid-Akako anyone?), Aoko just can't throw away some naughty visions. She's trying to ignore that, but when her mind just can't give up on these thoughts and even worst, she see Kaito in that dammed thief role, she just needs to do something. And Kaito's and Saguru's behavior doesn't help her at all! Plus points if Akako finds it amusing and helps Aoko with her ship?
> 
> You know Akako would find this scenario hilarious. Don't deny it.

The thought came from nowhere, swirling in the half-asleep back of her mind. _If Kid is gay, does that make his taunting flirting?_ And just like that, Aoko was wide awake, staring at her bedroom ceiling horrified. Horrified because _Kaitou Kid_ was not someone she should be thinking of as flirting with anyone. He was a damned thief.

But he did have a nice voice, even when he was throwing out insults, except for that girly shriek that had led her mind down this path.

Aoko shook her head and pulled the pillow into a more comfortable alignment. No. No, not thinking about this.

***

But the thought didn’t end there. It built and wheedled at her in the back of her mind, coming into focus at odd moments. _If Kid is gay,_ her brain said, _and he is flirting, that’s interesting_. Only if Kid was flirting with his heists, he’d be flirting toward her DAD and that was…eugh. No.

But Hakuba…. Aoko snuck a sideways glance at him across the classroom. Hakuba was good looking. He was put together, and the warm browns and gold he favored brought out the light color of his hair and eyes. Hakuba was warm, and Kid was cold in his whites and blues, like the moon next to the sun. Aoko didn’t know what Kid looked like, but she could picture Kid’s white-suited form bent tauntingly over Hakuba, white teeth flashing in his signature manic grin. Aoko blushed and looked at the notes she was supposed to be taking.

…it wasn’t supposed to be attractive. Why was it attractive? Kid was awful. And Aoko wasn’t even into any of the yaoi stuff that some of her classmates passed between each other when they thought no one was looking. This was ridiculous.

But at the same time…at the same time maybe it wasn’t _so_ ridiculous. No one knew what Kid looked like, so maybe it wasn’t too weird to picture him as equally attractive as Hakuba. Or at least as fit as Hakuba. Kid was fit, right? He wouldn’t be able to do all those acrobatic stunts otherwise. He’d have lean muscle, a flexible torso, and strong shoulders…

She was blushing again.

Class was for class, she thought. If she had to have any…questionable thoughts, they could happen later. Preferably in private. Where it was a bit less embarrassing to be thinking them. And wasn’t across the room from one of the people she was thinking of.

Not many notes got taken that day.

***

She didn’t mean to do it. One moment Kaito and Hakuba were leaning over her desk arguing, the next her brain was pinging to one of Kid’s heists with Kid crouched above Hakuba, both leaning forward. Only Kid had Kaito’s face for a moment and even if she’d wondered about Kaito and Kid’s weird connection—why was Kaito a fanboy for that guy? And Kid’s skills were a lot like some of Kaito’s magic tricks—she’d never thought of Kaito in Kid’s costume. She couldn’t not see it now, and with him and Hakuba inches apart, Hakuba with a smug smirk and Kaito scowling…swap the expressions and it was Hakuba interacting with Kid and a few more inches and they would be kissing.

Aoko slammed her hands on her desk and stood up. Hakuba and Kaito both jerked back, staring at her.

“Enough!” Aoko growled. “Either get along or go fight somewhere else!”

Hakuba straightened, looking sheepish. “Ah, apologies, Nakamori-chan. It seems I let my irritation get the better of me.”

Kaito snorted, and Aoko elbowed him hard in the side. He gave a tiny sound of pain and looked at her with betrayed puppy dog eyes. Well Aoko had had that expression turned on her before, and she wasn’t going to fall for it this time either.

“I know you two dislike each other,” Aoko muttered, “but could you please stop baiting each other over my desk?”

“Fine, I’ll bait Hakuba at his desk next time,” Kaito said, rubbing his ribs where she’d hit him. Aoko hoped it bruised. Well. No, she didn’t hope it bruised because that would be a shame, but what did Kaito expect when he was being an idiot less than a foot from her?

Hakuba scowled, and for a moment Aoko thought they’d fight again, but he drew himself straight and took a measured step back. “We wouldn’t be arguing at all if you would stop dodging the subject.”

“Kid this, Kid that,” Kaito grumbled, circling past Aoko’s desk and herding Hakuba back toward the other side of the classroom. “How many times do I have to say I’m not Kid for you to believe me?”

Hakuba leaned in to Kaito’s space and hissed something that made Kaito’s eyes flash and his face get red with irritation.

Aoko wanted to bang her head against the desk. Maybe she kept seeing Kaito in Kid’s position because Hakuba kept saying Kaito was Kid. And then being invasively aggressive like he was toward Kid at Kaito and it had the wires between Kid and Kaito crossed in her brain.

“Well. They’re being loud again,” Akako said. She didn’t have her group of love struck hanger-ons at the moment, Aoko noted. Akako narrowed her eyes at Kaito and Hakuba with a thin smile on her face. “For how much they invade each other’s space, they go through an awful lot of effort not to touch,” she said casually.

Aoko looked back at the idiots still arguing, Hakuba leaned in with his teeth bared in a vicious smile and Kaito’s eyes narrowed with irritation. There was very little space between them, no more than eight centimeters at any given point. All the more surprising that they managed not to touch as they walked. Instead they moved and filled the negative space between them with each movement like some weird, intimate, angry dance.

Akako huffed a laugh.

Aoko looked at her to find that Akako was staring at her, not Kaito and Hakuba.

“So it’s like that,” Akako said.

“What?” Aoko asked, face growing warm.

“They are pretty attractive,” Akako said glancing back at Kaito and Hakuba. “And they’re always in each other’s faces.”

“I don’t know what you mean!” Aoko said shrilly. She started packing her books away rapidly.

Akako laughed. “Relax, you’re not the only person to think that in this class. It’s not that weird.”

“…I wasn’t thinking about Kaito,” Aoko muttered. She fiddled with the bent over corner of one of her notebooks.

“No?” Akako’s voice was rich with amusement. Her reddish hair swung into Aoko’s view as she leaned forward. “It looked a lot like you were thinking about the two of them together.”

“I was thinking about Kid okay?” Aoko hissed. It felt like her face was burning. “Hakuba-kun is always going on about Kid and that jerk Kid is always f-flirting with the police and getting in Hakuba-kun’s face and…” She buried her head in her hands to try and stop what felt like spontaneous combustion.

Akako snickered. “So. You’re thinking of _Kid_ kissing Hakuba-san.”

“No!” Aoko denied. “Um. Well. Yes.” She peeked through her fingers. “Because Kid likes to taunt people like a child pulling pigtails of the girl he likes, but he’s that way a lot to Hakuba-kun and… well, I think Kid might be gay.”

“Oh?” Akako looked even more amused. “Why is that?”

“Well,” Aoko said, “there was this one heist where Kid was getting away and he let out this girly shriek, and ever since then I had to wonder…”

Akako lifted an eyebrow, but Aoko could tell she was struggling not to laugh. “Well. That would explain why he likes to rub in his victories over Hakuba-san,” she said around stifled giggles. “Kid does give his male detectives a lot more attention than his female fans.”

Aoko let out a breath. Akako was laughing at her, but she wasn’t saying that it was a ridiculous thought to have. “Exactly! And Hakuba-kun is so single mindedly intense about catching Kid.”

Akako nodded, her expression smoothed out again. “He is isn’t he? He doesn’t even look twice at me. I wonder why _that_ might be?” she said with a smirk.

Aoko blushed. Oh. Was Hakuba gay after all? Then if Kid _and_ Hakuba were gay… Aaaah, she was trying _not_ to have these thoughts! “I feel so guilty,” Aoko admitted, flicking a glance toward Hakuba and then at Akako.

“Why?” Akako asked. “It’s just a fantasy. And it’s an appealing one at that.” She waved a hand lazily. “There’s no harm in it and it’s fun; there’s no reason not to enjoy it.”

“No?”

Akako snorted. “Men fantasize about women all the time. There’s nothing wrong with fantasizing about them.”

Aoko lowered her hands. That actually made her feel a lot better about the whole thing.

“Besides,” Akako added, starting to wander away, “Kid and Hakuba-san are both such sticklers for control and detail. Aiming that at each other would be a lovely thing to watch.”

Aoko’s face went red again. How could Akako say that sort of thing so nonchalantly? Still… If there was nothing wrong with just thinking about it… She glanced at Hakuba who was finally stomping away from Kaito. She’d save those thoughts for later.

***

 _“Men fantasize about women all the time…_ ” Akako had said.

Knowing men fantasized about women was one thing, but jumping to embrace her own fantasies… Was it weird to be turned on by thinking about two men kissing when she wasn’t in the equation? Aoko shifted in her bed, feeling a mixture of guilt and excitement. Part of her thought that this really wasn’t the ladylike thing to do, and the other part didn’t really care. She was sixteen and had hormones, and did it really matter how she dealt with those hormones if she was doing it all alone? So…maybe it was okay to fantasize. Just a bit.

Aoko closed her eyes and curled on her side with her blankets up to her ears in a huddle. Nice, safe, and completely alone.

How would it start? On a heist? No—after a heist, Hakuba resigned because Kid had gotten away again, only Kid hadn’t really left. Kid had only waited for the others to be gone while Hakuba stared out at where Kid disappeared and thought through how he could do better next time. And then Kid would appear and Hakuba would be surprised and angry. Kid would flirt and…

Aoko wrinkled her nose. Kid had too much of the upper hand in this scenario.

So maybe…at one of Kid’s less public heists, the ones she heard about after the fact. But Hakuba had realized that Kid would be there and insinuated himself into the group. Kid had disguised himself as a young man and Hakuba and Kid exchanged barbs back and forth… Somewhere in the back of her mind Aoko acknowledged that the disguise she was imagining looked a lot like Kaito, but it was a scenario that happened in real life, so it wasn’t that surprising that it infiltrated her thoughts.

Kid decided to go for his target in the middle of the night, but Hakuba was waiting.

“Why Tantei-san,” the Kid in her imagination purred, realizing his cover was blown. “What a surprise meeting you here.”

“Kid.” Imaginary Hakuba reacted with surprise and irritation. “Here to gloat?”

“Gloat?” Kid smirked. “Now Tantei-san that would be rude, and I am a gentleman.” Kid prowled forward and Hakuba watched warily, hands twitching for his handcuffs.

“I see you have a grasp on sarcasm,” Hakuba said, with heavy sarcasm in his own tone. “I’ve yet to meet a gentleman who steals what he doesn’t own.”

“Mm, but I’m _polite_ about it.” Moonlight glinted off Kid’s monocle. “I give a warning and everything.”

“And where was tonight’s warning?”

Kid leaned in close and Hakuba backed toward the wall. “The rightful owner of this gemstone passed away years ago and never left it to anyone. Who would I warn, Tan~tei~san~?”

Hakuba’s back hit the wall and Kid bracketed him in with one arm, his hat casting shadows across his face.

“What are you doing?” Hakuba whispered.

No. Aoko paused. No, that wasn’t right.

“What are you doing?” Hakuba asked sharply. There was nowhere to back away to, and he knew he’d need the right opening to grab Kid. Not yet. Not yet. Kid was so close though, and the moment felt strange. Not antagonistic, but tense. His heart sped up as Kid grinned, his teeth glinting white in the shadow from his hat. This close, Hakuba could see that Kid had brown hair and blue eyes—a disguise?—and looked quite young.

“No fighting back? I’m surprised.” Kid leaned closer and Hakuba could feel his breath on his face. The monocle’s charm bumped against his shoulder as Kid tilted his head and Hakuba realized what was happening a split second before warm lips brushed his—

Aoko felt her cheeks grow warm and her breath speed up. If Kid kissed Hakuba… How would Hakuba react…? He’d…

Hakuba’s mouth opened in surprise, and Kid pressed his advantage, tilting his head further to deepen the kiss and Hakuba felt a shiver of pleasure go through him.

But no, Hakuba wouldn’t sit and let Kid kiss him. This was Hakuba who chased Kid on foot and bickered with Kaito over the slightest provocation. Hakuba wasn’t passive.

The Hakuba in her mind relaxed into the kiss and felt Kid relax with him, and that was the moment he needed to reverse their positions, a cuff on one of Kid’s wrists attached to Saguru’s own wrist.

Kid’s grin grew a tick larger and he laughed. The new position gave enough light to show that the pupil in his uncovered eye was blown wide. “So rough. You’d think you didn’t trust me.”

“I don’t.” Hakuba looked at Kid pinned against the wall, his wrists caught in Hakuba’s hands.

“What are you going to do, Tantei-san?” Kid asked, relaxed despite his position. “Arrest me?”

Hakuba huffed and jerked Kid’s wrists up until he had them braced at shoulder level.

Aoko bit her lip. She squirmed, pressing her thighs together as her stomach felt warm and fluttery. Hakuba would… From there he would…

Hakuba leaned forward until he was inches from Kid’s grin and grinned savagely back. “I’ll arrest you. But when _I_ am ready, not when you’re goading me to rush.”

“Who said anything about rushing?” Kid asked. His voice gave him away, just a bit too breathy.

Hakuba pressed forward and captured Kid’s lips with his own, knocking Kid’s hat to the floor with the force of it. Kid grunted and kissed back, letting Hakuba take control.

“You’re infuriating,” Hakuba growled against Kid’s lips as they parted for breath. “And irritating. And intriguing.” He punctuated each statement with a kiss.

Kid laughed. “And what are you going to do about it?”

“This.” Hakuba pressed his front against Kid, pinning him from chest to groin, letting his weight settle against Kid’s body and his interest be known. Kid’s body showed interest as well, half hard against Hakuba’s thigh.

Aoko slid her hand down, huddling in on herself more, refusing to feel embarrassed. She shivered and almost gasped at her own touch unlike when she usually did this.

Kid gasped, arching toward Hakuba who ground down against him.

Aoko rocked against her palm.

“ _I_ will catch you,” Hakuba said between pants of breath and rocking his body against Kid’s. “No one else.”

Kid still tried to appear smug and in control, but his breath hitched at each movement, his legs falling open more to invite Hakuba as close as possible. “You can try.”

“I will.”

Hakuba bit at Kid’s collarbone and Kid’s head lolled back with a moan.

—Aoko bit her lip until it hurt—

Hakuba levered himself so he could see Kid’s face. Without the hat it was as visible as it had ever been, the monocle not doing anything to disguise his face. He could still be wearing a disguise, but his skin had tasted clean and it was flushed and beaded with sweat. Half-lidded blue eyes flicked toward him. A pink tongue licked kiss-red lips. Kaito’s eyes closed as Hakuba thrust harder and his mask finally broke.

—Aoko shuddered, orgasm hitting all at once, leaving her shivering and clamping tight on her hand trapped between her thighs. She stared blankly at the inside of her blanket huddle, oversensitive and overheated. She had just come harder than any of her previous experimentation put together. And it had been to _Kaito’s face_ in _Kid uniform_ being rutted against by _Hakuba_.

She giggled nervously and the sound came out too loud so she clamped her mouth shut.

Slowly she uncurled and laid flat on her back. She felt drained in a good way, all stress and tension gone after a fulfilling orgasm. She felt like she should feel guilty again, but somehow she didn’t. It felt too right to feel guilty about anymore. No, the only thing she felt guilty about was slipping Kaito’s face onto Kid in her fantasy. If he wasn’t such an idiot fighting with Hakuba every five minutes she wouldn’t have done that. And for goodness’s sake, she didn’t want _Kaito_ to be gay even if it would be hot if he kissed Hakuba. Her face turned pink. …If he was into both… She felt a resurgence of interest and tamped it down. Once was enough for one night. …It was something to explore some other time.

Aoko rolled over and found it a lot easier to drift off into sleep than she expected.

***

Two days later, Akako wandered over and set down a folder.

Aoko picked it up and looked at it, but there wasn’t a label. “What’s this?”

“Open it,” Akako said with evident glee.

Aoko glanced at Kaito but he was showing some tricks to a couple of classmates. He always got weird when Akako looked pleased about something. She flipped the folder open. Inside were typed documents, each one stapled together at one corner. “Computer print outs?”

“Read it.”

She scanned a few lines, getting halfway through the first paragraph before her face went red and she slammed the folder shut. “What the hell?”

Akako grinned. “Kid and Hakuba Saguru fanfiction. I figured you’d enjoy them.”

“Who—? Wha—? Who even writes these?!” Aoko sputtered.

“Fans,” Akako said, leaning against Aoko’s desk. Aoko glanced at Kaito, and then, more furtively, at Hakuba, but neither one was looking their way. “I told you that other people thought about this sort of thing too.”

“…is there a lot of this?”

Akako laughed. “That’s only the start. You should see the fan art.” She wiggled an eyebrow. “The _uncensored_ fan art.”

“Akako-chan!” Aoko said, not quite scandalized but close.

Akako giggled at her expression. “I take it you’ve thought more about what I said before though?” She winked slowly.

Aoko wished Akako wasn’t bringing this up in the classroom. And hadn’t handed her _written pornography_ on lunch break. “I thought about it. And…you’re probably right.”

“Only probably?” Akako tsk-ed. “At any rate, I would love to see Kid’s face when he finds out he’s a star in _fujoushi_ fantasies.”

“Would it upset him?” Aoko thought that Kid seemed to enjoy any and all attention.

Akako’s grin widened. “Probably.”

Aoko started to grin back. “Can you show me where you got these?”

“Of course, Nakamori-chan. It would be my pleasure.”

***

At the next Kid heist, Kid almost fell two floors off the balcony he was standing on in the middle of his dramatic reveal. And Hakuba came a hair away from catching him, actually managing to touch the thief before Kid was sprinting away shrieking “I’m not gay!” in Aoko’s direction.

Aoko felt almost peaceful at the result of her Kid/Hakuba sign. It pissed off Kid and it made her happy. Now if only she could contrive a way to actually get Kid and Hakuba together… Akako could probably help with that. She’d been _very_ willing to help with everything else so far.


End file.
